


Endgame

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec just wants to go home, Alternate Universe - High School, Annoying Siblings, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Dark Corner, Laser Tag, M/M, Magnus came to win, School crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Fed up with their brother’s longing to stay in the house, Izzy and Jace invite Alec to join them for an after school laser tag game. As opponents from both teams get taken out one by one, just Alec and one other player are left remaining. Alec already knows the other boy. After all, he has everything: Popularity, a huge group of friends and the best grades. He’s also in Alec’s opinion, the most unattainably good looking boy in school. What he doesn’t know is that Magnus Bane has also had his eye Alec for a while and is willing to fight for what he wants.





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=k1xx02)

Alec peered around and ducked behind a column. He hated every minute of this and just wanted to be home again. Jace and Izzy’s relentless nagging had finally gotten him out of the house, but he knew that he wouldn’t be encouraged to come again.

Beams of brilliant light flew over his head. He ducked and ran, shards flying at him from all directions. He listened for the tell-tale signs of another defeated opponent, along with the not so occasional swear word from Jace, over the sound of guns and blaring music.

Alec rolled on his shoulder, hiding behind one of the walls, swearing as the band around his wrist buzzed. He hadn’t encountered it yet but Jace had told him that his wrist band would vibrate if he was one of the last two remaining.

Alec’s heart raced as he glanced around, peeking from behind the column. The dazzling lights flickered around him. Through the shadows, he noticed the corner of a red boot that indicated an opposing team member.

Alec creeped around the column, hoping to cut off the other player. Unfortunately, they had a high level of awareness and darted off.

They skidded around corners and the masked player ducked and turned gracefully, shooting back with ease. Alec panted from behind his mask, flying out of the crossfire as the chase continued, neither of them able to catch the other. They continued to run and Alec grinned as the other player made a disastrous mistake. This was only Alec’s third game and even he knew that the direction his opponent was going in would end up in a dead end.

Alec grinned as the other player held up his hands in defeat. The gun was still in their hand but they were cornered. Something miraculous would need to happen for them to get out of this.

“Aha! Say goodbye!”

The other player paused and pulled their mask from their head.

“Alec? What are you doing here?”

Alec pulled off his own while still holding his gun up. He would recognise that voice anywhere.

Magnus smiled as Alec stood mesmerised, the bright light slashing over his face.

“Don’t try and distract me, Magnus. I’ve got you cornered.”

Magnus grinned and gestured Alec closer. Hypnotised, Alec moved forward, knowing Magnus couldn’t go anywhere without being shot. Alec had quick reflexes.

Magnus held his finger up. Alec’s eyes widened as he saw a hand hit him square in the chest, throwing him into the wall.

Magnus gripped Alec’s face and kissed him full on the mouth. Alec groaned and saw stars as his knees weakened and their jaws moved backwards and forwards together. His heart raced in his chest, matching the sound of the pounding music.

Magnus broke away and grinned, leaving Alec stunned. Their breath mingled and a flash of light went across Alec’s vision. He barely had time to register the lights coming on as Magnus ran off laughing.

He’d just have to get him back next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
